Disposable absorbent articles, such as diapers, training pants, and catamenial devices having lotioned topsheets are known. Lotions of various types are known to provide various skin benefits, such as prevention or treatment of diaper rash. These lotions can be applied to the topsheet of absorbent articles, for example, and can be transferred to the body of the wearer during use.
Unlike many types of disposable absorbent articles, catamenial devices, such as pads and pantyliners are specifically designed to acquire menstrual fluid. Menstrual fluid differs from other exudates, such as urine, in many important properties, such as viscosity and chemical composition. Therefore, catamenial devices should differ in their structural components from such devices as baby diapers to be optimized for the maximum absorption of menstrual fluid.
The addition of lotion to the topsheet of absorbent articles is known to provide benefits such as easier BM clean up on babies. Likewise, lotion on topsheets is known to provide for better skin health of babies, such as the reduction of diaper rash. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,148 to Duncan et al. teaches a baby diaper comprising a hydrophobic and oleophobic topsheet wherein a portion of the topsheet is coated with a discontinuous film of oleaginous material. A major disadvantage of the diapers disclosed in the Duncan et al. reference is that the hydrophobic and oleophobic topsheets are slow in promoting transfer of urine to the underlying absorbent cores. Since the viscosity of menses is considerably greater than urine, the problems associated with Duncan et al are more profound.
One successful attempt at overcoming the problems of Duncan is disclosed in Roe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,025. Roe et al. discloses an absorbent article in which a lotion is applied to a hydrophilic topsheet (or a topsheet rendered to be hydrophilic). The hydrophilic topsheet aids in ensuring urine gushes are adequately absorbed into the underlying core, rather than running off into the sides of a baby diaper, for example.
The known attempts at applying lotions to topsheets of absorbent products have been primarily directed to baby diapers, with the benefit provided being better skin health for the bottom of the baby. Little attention has been directed to the unique problems associated with the body of an adult woman when wearing a catamenial pad. The vulvar area of an adult woman is very different than that of a baby's bottom (or buttock skin in general). The vulvar region is understood to include the region from the posterior gluteal groove and perineum to the anterior mons pubis and laterally between the intertriginous zones. Given very different skin surfaces, and the lotion needs are very different. For example, rather than being concerned with diaper rash, a menstruating woman is more concerned about personal hygiene, that is, reducing the amount of menses remaining on the skin or hair (‘body’) after use of a sanitary pad.
The aforementioned attempts at providing a lotion on a topsheet of an absorbent article have focused on the lotion/topsheet characteristics necessary to handle a gush of urine in a relatively short amount of time. However, for catamenial devices, the fluid insult has very different characteristics, in the context of physio-chemical properties (e.g., viscosity, fluid dynamics, etc.) and in the volume and in the time to be absorbed. For example, menstrual flow typically consists of two patterns. One of these is “trickle” flow, which varies from 0.1 to 2 ml per hour. The second pattern is “gush” flow which varies from a few ml in volume delivered over a few seconds. Gush flow can result from an accumulation of menses pooling in the vagina which can then exit the body upon a change in position, such as a transition from sitting to standing. In any event, even with gush flow, the total amount of fluid required to be absorbed into the core in a given time is much less than that required by other absorbent products, such as baby diapers, for example. One practical result is that catamenial devices, rather than needing to be designed to handle gushing fluid, more typically handle fluid through a “blotting” effect.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improvement in catamenial devices to improve the skin hygiene of menstruating women.
Additionally, there is a need for a catamenial device having improved fluid handling such that more menses enter into and remain in the device, and less on the skin or hair of the wearer.